


Speak of tomorrow and the demons laugh

by InDrain



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Au before idolish7's canon meeting, Escape mission, I give up Idk how to exactly tag this, M/M, Mystery, Tenn mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: Looking at the cloudy sky, allowing the rain drops to make a cold contact with his soft skin."Ah, Where's home..." his weary voice echoed.





	1. Chapter 1

_The rain drops were beginning to stain the empty street through falling in a steady pace. _

_In a result, Everyone was hurrying to find some shelter by any means, be it by hiding underneath their umbrella or resorting to any close and available hotels. They would do their utmost best to escape from those cold water drops as if it was some kind of fatal weapon even though, the rain was far from being so. _

_But it's the human nature to seek what protect them the most, after all. _

_Despite that, there was a lone child who was still going with slow, quiet steps, aimlessly wandering the streets while being lost in worthless thoughts. _

_The rain had drenched all of his, originally, sick body as if trying in failure to stop his pointless search. And, in vain, threatening his physical state to get worse if he dared to spend another couple of minutes, there._

_In that same state._

_But despite the plain facts, it seemed like all those simple basics didn't bother to cross his mind as his feet went on their way while, constantly, being interrupted for few seconds due to a fit of coughs forcefully stopping his legs from going any further._

_Looking at the cloudy sky, allowing the rain drops to make a cold contact with his soft skin._

_"Ah, Where's home..." his weary voice echoed_. 

It was his only far desire to have control over his own life. Having lived for over twenty years being mere doll, was unbearably suffocating. He had to get out. To run away to nothingness. 

And he did just that.

Not looking back or giving himself any room to lament or back off, he chose the train to an unfamiliar destination. Maybe there he can pick up his shattered passion, 

again. . .

With a deep sigh escaping his lips, he looked out of the train's windows, swiftly glancing at the department store they just passed by.

.

.

However, Inside that store a young orphan, who had worn a bored expression on his features along with a scarf tightly wrapped around his neck to protect it from the night's cold air, was making his way to get his favourite pudding before going back to his current small shelter.

He neither felt happiness nor unhappiness over coming back to the abandoned, crappy house. Few weeks ago he didn't even had it. Nevertheless, his life was going on without ounce of pity or regret. 

And just when his eyes were wondering through their surroundings, they fall on a quiet guy. He was sipping serenely on his hot coffee allowing it to warm his body. He seemed to be older than him, maybe in his earlier twenties, yet his eyes held a sorrowful desolated sensation. 

The young orphan didn't give the sight before him any care and forced his orbs to drift away from it to concentrate on his own way.

.

.

.

In another distant place, two brothers were strolling down the streets. Having to shop for some supplies for their parents' pastry shop, they decided to enjoy the company of each other. 

It was their attempt to make a routine mission be more enjoyable. Exchanging some delight conversations from time to time. 

But an ad, on the big screen, advertising an already-popular idols group's concert obliged them to come to a halt for a short while before the younger one of the two urged his brother to go on their way since they can't be late to their waiting parents. 

Before they managed to get far from the playing music, a loud sound of a plane flying hundreds kilometres away from them resonated loudly in the music's place. it was preparing to land in a nearby airport, after all. 

.

.

.

Just as soon as he had finished checking his few bags, the mixed-blood foreigner went back to his seat and let his eyes get immersed in the beauty of the land below. he was hoping this breathtaking charm will lead him to the one man, he desires to meet the most, on this earth.

Even if the possibility of this was so low, he'd still do everything to meet him. Not once losing hope and surrendering. 

It was a normal day. Everyone was trying to get on with life in the easiest possible way.

<strike></strike>

Hours has passed and Sougo was still going from one place to another, only meeting rejections wherever he went to.

He had known very well, beforehand, that it won't be an easy journey. Yet all those already failures seemed like a hidden message was trying to convey itself to him. 

_'Your dream is bound to fail before it can even start.'_

His body succumbed to tiredness due to wandering around for continuous five hours without having anything to fill his tummy for all that time.

In a result, Sougo decided to book a room in a nearby hotel and call it a day. He'll continue his search all over again the next day after getting some good sleep.

He will definitely succeed in achieving his dream and forcing everyone to believe in it. He won't give up, no matter what. 

It didn't take him long to find a good place that neither looked too fancy, as what he was always used to, or too bad.

Sougo made his way directly to the receptionist "Hi, I'd like to book a room for one night."

But instead of answering, the hotel clerk stared at him for couple of seconds to the point of making Sougo uncomfortable.

"Excuse my rudeness sir, but you need to tell me your age before I can carry out your request." She informed while pointing with her right hand at the hotel's regulations.

** _'No one younger than twenty is allowed to book a room on their own'_ **

"Sure, here is my identity card" Sougo handed his id as soon as he read the unusual rule. He was a bit confused since he didn't remember seeing something like this, before, whenever he had to go with his family on business trips.

After taking notice of his birthday date as well as his full name, the receptionist gave him a business smile. "Thank you for your co-operation sir. Which room would you like to reserve for the night? Would you want any additional services?"

At least, his family name wasn't recognizable by the clerk.

"Room twenty-one, please. And no, no additional services. I'd like to full pay right now, in cash."

"As you desire, sir"

Not before registering his informations and paying, that Sougo took the room's key and made his way up there.

When he took his first step inside the room, the young man threw his case beside the door and took a new change of clothes to have a refreshing shower. Before heading to sleep.

After nearly an hour has passed Sougo was already in the bed. He had turned off all the lights in the room and was trying to drift his consciousness away in a dreamless slumber.

Unfortunately, his sleep didn't have the luxury of lasting long.

All of a sudden, the still sleepy Sougo then, felt someone shaking his shoulder gently, in a clear attempt to wake him up. His eyes began to open slowly due to his still heavy eyelids. 

And despite expecting the sight of the empty hotel room to greet him, instead, there was the presence of another pair of clear blue orbs fully focused and facing him. Sougo's body didn't miss on the concrete ground underneath.

When he glanced away from the one before him, Sougo found out the rest of the place to be dyed in blackness with faint light, enough to illuminate the place a bit, slipping in. There was no sight of the comfortable bed he was sleeping in, the last night. The whole place was as empty as a prison.

His mind was racing with all kinds of questions. 

What happened? Where was he? Is that the doing of his own family? But, Why would they lock him up with another kid? Or is he here to observe him?

Is it really over..?

A headache was threatening to take over if his panic went any longer. And that was the last thing he needed for the time being. He can still manage to think of other possibilities to get out of there. It's too early to surrender 

With fear and dread getting the best of him, Sougo's mind imagined his mad dad, looking him down with despised glare. Maybe there's even a punishment waiting for him, this time. Running away from home. What an unforgivable crime. .

A gentle calm voice cut off Sougo's thoughts.

"Ummm, Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? I know Sleeping on this solid floor hurts a lot but if you waited some minutes all the pain will go away."

Sougo lift his head up, to look at the voice's owner who was, in return, giving him the most comforting smile he can manage. He was tall and had a unique shade of sky blue adorning his silky strands. His smile was slowly disappearing with the passing of time as Sougo didn't give him any reply.

Just merely staring.

With perplexed voice "..What's wrong...why aren't you saying anything?" He titled his head to the side.

"Please tell me I'm wrong, but am I, by any chance, kidnapped?" Sougo asked, staring straight at the other one. 

But the only answer he got was a mere shrug in addition to the blue pair of orbs cutting contact with his eyes and looking around. "Dunno. But I doubt so, since no one's keeping an eye on us and the room's door is unlocked. However, I can't say the same about the rest of this place since I haven't searched it, yet."

“Why is that?"

"I get scared of the darkness. I was waiting for you to wake up." his eyes returned again to lock with Sougo's.

"Was I out for too long?"

"You, indeed, ask too many questions." He pointed out with a slight scowl.

Sougo felt his face heat up in embarrassment at the stranger's too honesty. "I'm sorry, I was just confused about many things. I didn't mean to, um-?"

"Yotsuba Tamaki."

"I'm really sorry, Tamaki-kun." He sent Tamaki a polite, apologetic look he was too used to.

With a chuckle at Sougo's stiffness. "It's okay. It's okay. What about you, your name?" He inquired. 

"I'm Sougo." He didn’t have any more doubt about Tamaki being one of his father's men. But it's always good to be cautious.

"Then, it's Sou-chan."

Upon seeing Tamaki's cheerful face, Sougo felt his own features easing in a more relaxed manner, as well.

With a gentle voice he turned to ask. "Should we investigate the rest of the place together?"

Not before Tamaki nodded, that both of them stood and got out of the dark room. Side by side they made their way into a long lounge after descending a flight of stairs.

It was filled by many different rooms right and left. All of the doors were carefully closed but it was doubtful if they were locked or not. 

"Tamaki-kun, Don't you have a phone? Most phones, nowadays, have a flashlight. You could have used it to provide some light instead of waiting, a long time, for me to wake up." Sougo wondered loudly as they both were making their way in the long dark lounge without checking any of the rooms.

"I don't have one. Also, you didn’t sleep that much, anyways." Tamaki glanced at the one beside him when he said so.

"This makes sense. You were the one who woke me, after all." His voice came across as slightly upset by that fact.

"Don't you like it when someone wakes you up?"

"No, it's not the case. I'm just more used to waking up on my own."

"That's amazing."

Sougo smiled at the flattery. "You think so?"

"Yup, In the orphanage, the headmaster would always take a veeeery long time and sometimes some help to-" Tamaki's words were interrupted as a sudden loud voice came from a nearby room.

"OIIIIIII, ANYONE HERE!!"

The two stopped in their tracks and Sougo tried to listen carefully to the voice in order to spot from where it was exactly coming from. 

As he managed in doing so, Sougo looked at the right side and instructed to the blue haired one to follow that direction. 

However, just as soon as they both took their first step, a farther right door was opened.

A young boy with blazing red hair came out of the dark room. His eyes were turning right and left as if searching for something lost. That's until they fell on the, still, pair. His lips turned to a wide smile. 

"Yaaay! I'm not alone, here!" he said while approaching both of them.

"You were kidnapped, too?" Tamaki asked innocently with a light smile on his own. 

Hearing the question Sougo knew immediately where did it come from. He felt bad for giving the other one such ideas.

"Huh? We're kidnapped?!" The grin on the redhead started to get replaced by panic filling his features upon the realisation. 

"Oh, no! It was only a small misunderstand of Tamaki-kun, here." Sougo interrupted, at once, to stop the situation from getting any worse.

Tamaki pouted at the blaming but before he could raise any objections of his. "Ahh, That's good. Then. Hello, Tamaki-san. I'm Nanase Riku!" The other one introduced himself, enthusiastically before turning to the other one. 

"S-Sougo." He was startled by the other's energetic joy. As if they were some friends meeting in the park. And not pure strangers finding themselves suddenly in dark deserted castle. 

Delighted with the answer he got, Riku took a step back from the two. "Nice to meet you too, Sougo-san! Are you two friends?" He asked while staring at both.

"We just met." Sougo beat the other in replying. 

"Ohh, just like us three now.." Riku took a minute to look down as if his mind was racing with some deep thinking before he looked up at the two again. "But since we, now, exchanged introductions, can't we be friends?"

"But we barely know anything about the oth-"

"Yes!!" Tamaki cut Sougo's too logical objection.

A bright gleam crossed the pair of red orbs. "Hehee, I'm happy Tamaki-san, Sougo-san!"

"Me too, me too! And just call me Tamaki, Rikkun."

Sougo didn't notice the smile that took over his lips upon watching the other two being all lively and cheerful. Maybe this unknown castle wouldn't be too bad, after all. "Uhm, Riku-san were you also locked in the room?" He asked, interrupting. 

"It wasn't. I already went through the whole place But after finding no one, I decided to stay there. That's until I heard footsteps, minutes ago, and hoped to meet someone. Then I saw you two!" 

"..Is there no exit?" Sougo's previous fear started to crawl back. 

"I don't know. I was only trying to find anyone. It was too lonely. Loneliness is bad. ." Despite his words, Riku's expression failed to have any kind of feelings.

Yet, his words cut deeper into Sougo, his mind started to re-play flashbacks of his uncle's funeral. The loneliness and misery he fell in, afterwards. . .

"Sou-chan!" 

A familiar gentle voice pulled him back to reality. He noticed slight worry on the other's face. "Yes, Tamaki-kun?" Sougo wandered if something has happen in the brief time his consciousness was away.

"You tensed suddenly and didn't reply to Rikkun. Are you really okay? Something felt off since you wake up.."

"I'm sorry, Sougo-san. I should have been more careful with my words." Riku wasted no time in apologizing. 

"That's not it. I just remembered something. There's no need for apologises. If anything, it's my own fault." The tension among the three was beginning to feel heavy. "It seems we're currently on the second floor, right? I think it's better if we went downstairs to search for the front door or anything." He suggested in an attempt to mend the atmosphere. 

"I will lead the way." Riku offered and walked before the other two as soon as they both nodded their heads at him.

When all the three fell into silence, an eerie air started to fill the vast lounge. It wasn't like anything abnormal was happening yet it felt pretty bad to merely walk there.

As if they were underground, it wasn't comfortable to breath in. There was barely enough oxygen for the three of them.

Not to mention, the constant sensation of being closely watched. 

Riku was quietly humming a song to himself, "Have you been here for a long time?" before he was interrupted by Sougo's question. 

"Long time? I don't think so. But I don't exactly remember how much time passed, either." He answered and, out of the blue, stopped in his tracks. "There's someone else here."

The three had reached the end of the lounge, by then. And was even ready to go down the stairs.

"I don't hear anything." Tamaki replied after looking back and forth at their surroundings. 

"Hmm, perhaps I just misheard. Let's go." Riku dismissed.

Sougo didn't hear anything either but he had a hunch that whatever Riku heard may be relate to this feeling of his of being constantly watched.

But, there was no need to voice such thoughts. He only needed to get out of there, anyway. 

As soon as they reached the end of the long flight of the stairs, the sight of an incredibly wide hall greeted them. Devoid of anything but a long dinning table with over fifty chair on both sides. 

One would only think that castle surely belonged to some sort of King who had extravagant ceremonies all the time.

"Look what we have here~" An unknown voice grabbed the other three's attention. 

It wasn't hard to spot where it came from since the owner was merely few metres away from them and occupying one of the chairs while looking straight at a lightened candle as if he was some kind of a witch trying to foresee the future. 

Sougo noticed the two chairs on both sides of the unfamiliar man, had another two sitting there, as well.

"Yamato-san, stop doing this. What if you managed to really scare them?" The shorter one scolded.

"I can hug them to drive the fright away." The blonde one added.

"I told you to stop giving free hugs."

"But, Mitsooki.." 

Before letting the comedy trio go on any longer. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Sougo asked directly.

"We're the descendants of the owners of this historical cas-" A hand stopped him from going further. 

"I'm Izumi Mitsuki and those two idiots are Nikaido Yamato and Rokuya Nagi. We just found ourselves wakin- Acck!! What the heck, old man!" The saliva on Mitsuki's hand forced him to retrieve it back from locking the other's mouth.

Yamato only smirked at his own achievement and looked back at Sougo. "Your turn, young men." 

"Sougo."

"Yotsubaaa Tamaki~"

"Nanase Riku!"

"Sougo?" Only that?" Yamato ignored the excited puppies and inquired. 

"....." Sougo wasn't comfortable enough to share his family name with bunch of strangers but considering the situation they were in, that only would drown unwanted suspicion to him.

"Yamato-san that's rude to pry in." Tamaki butted instead.

"Onii-san doesn't really have manners to begin with." Yamato bragged with annoying smirk as he kept his eyes set still on Sougo.

Tamaki's coming retort died in, as the one in question spoke up. "Osaka Sougo." He didn't want the atmosphere getting any more intense and it seemed the matter wouldn't be let go without a real answer, at any rate.

Yamato's provoking grin faded as he turned to the one by his side. "Sou isn't your lost brother either, Mitsu." He informed which earned him a light punch.

"Of course I know that already. Why wouldn't I recognise my own brother, idiot."

"Lost brother?" Riku asked.

"Mitsoki was doubting that his younger brother is also here since they both were together before suddenly waking up in this dusty place." Nagi explained in place of the other one.

"I'm also searching for my twin brother...I hope you can find him soon, Mitsuki-san!" His wish was lacking its usual authentic cheerfulness along with a face that was dyed in tenuous distress. 

Mitsuki was wondering why the possibility of his younger brother never arriving in the castle was completely denied by Riku's words but that's a question which wouldn't be voiced. "I'm sure you'll find him too, Riku." Mitsuki comforted while sending him a kind smile.

"Didn't Rikkun hear a voice in the second floor? Maybe it was Mikki's brother?" Tamaki informed the other five.

Remembering their short journey from a little while. "That's true. I even felt someone watching me." Sougo added.

"Why would you think it's Mitsu's brother and not your own twin, though?" Yamato questioned. 

"They're twins. Rikkun would have been able to call him spiritually if he was around." Tamaki reasoned as if it was the most obvious thing. 

Nagi's lips turned to a convinced _OH_. 

Mitsuki made a mental note to educate the two morons, later. "What about going up there, ourselves, and finding out?"

Sougo as well as Tamaki and Riku nodded while Nagi and Yamato followed by Mitsuki decided to finally give up their comfortable seats and stand up to join the other three.

And just as the group got together, they began to walk back to the staircase, unbeknownst to them, that the castle in fact had more than one flight of stairs.

Random chattering started to flow among the five. No particular topics or any further planning of their next steps were going on. It was the normal chattering of a group of friends who were hanging up after work. 

Which helped shorten their journey more than how it normally was.

"Nii-san?" A familiar voice reached Mitsuki resulting in his eyes drifting from the one beside him to look in front, instead. 

Standing by the very top of stairs with one feet a step ahead of the other. Revealing his original intention to go down.

"Iori!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Iori retreated a step back to rest both feet on an even level, "What are you doing here- no first, who are those people?" He asked while his orbs glanced at each one of the other five.

None of them seemed familiar to him in the slightest. He didn't always stick with his brother yet Iori would still be aware of his friends and connections.

They are brothers after all. It's a matter of fact that brothers should be close and know a lot about each other.

"We just met but they're good people." Mitsuki walked up to his brother, no one was following as if letting the two have their sentimental reunion. Which didn't seem to occur any time soon.

Iori's eyebrows knitted in a scowl at the information. It's not that it came a surprise to him how easy going and entirely trusting of people his brother was. He was merely hoping it wouldn't be the case this time as well.

At least till they could get any idea about what was happening and where they were, for starters.

When Mitsuki walked to him which resulted in shortening the distance between both of them, he let his right hand rest on Iori's shoulder and gave him his usual 'Don't-sweat-the-details-everything-will-be-okay' wide smile.

A sigh escaped Iori's lips. "Ok, Nii-san." He then turned to face the others who kept their silence in fear of any interrupting. "I'm Izumi Iori. Thank you for taking care of my brother so far." his eyes wandered back through the semi-dark lounge before returning to concentrate on the five. "We will be in your care."

With the words out of Iori's lips, Riku started taking few steps closer to the newcomer. "I'm Nanase Riku." He repeated his earlier introduction and despite it being his third time doing so in one day, Riku's enthusiasm seemed to get even higher than before. His expression turned to a chirpy grin when his legs succeeded in leading him up till he was standing in front of Iori. And with one pointed hand, "Tamaki, Nagi, Sougo-san and Yamato-san." He began introducing everyone in order.

"Everyone seems to be getting along so well." Iori commented while his eyes remained still on the blazing pair of orbs before them.

And even though his words didn't hold any malice, they still came across as sarcastic and suspicious. As if he was declaring clearly that he wouldn't be as trusting as his brother at all.

Riku's smile started to fade gradually. "Was it lonely when you couldn't find Mitsuki by your side?" He wondered loudly.

The hand on Iori's shoulder slipped away as his brother made his way closer to Riku instead. "Just as I had found Iori. You will definitely find your twin too, Riku." He couldn't help cheering the one before him.

It just pained Mitsuki to feel how much this issue was weighting on Riku despite barely having any details about what exactly happened and merely first meeting him few minutes ago.

Riku's genuine giggle resonated throughout the tranquil space. "Don't worry. I was only wondering because Iori seemed to be in a bad mood since meeting us. I thought it was because he was lonely due to getting separated from you! Tenn-ni used to be the same!" As soon as his twin's name was spoken, Riku's face brightened right away.

"No, I wasn't alone. I didn't think Nii-san arrived here in the first place." Iori firmly answered, dismissing Riku's inane worries before looking back at the still silent five. "And I think it's rude to keep ignoring everyone like this."

Nagi only shook his head that he didn't really mind while Tamaki wore a plain bored expression.

"Nah. It was a nice change to be sideline spectators. You should have just gotten us some chairs." Yamato suggested. Voice dripping with irony.

"You were sitting for over fourty minutes, old-man. Those few seconds wouldn't hurt one bit." Mitsuki shot back.

"You said it. I'm an old man~"

"U-uhm I don't mean to interrupt or anything but, Does anyone, other than me, have this feeling of being watched? Although we are all here now, it still didn't go away.." Sougo cut in with an uncomfortable tone.

"Now that you mention it something feels a little off." Mitsuki confirmed while he slowly took few steps forward in the lounge. "It's my first time here so I can't confirm nor deny your earlier experience, though."

Following in the other one's steps and slowly passing by him. "Sou-chan, Isn't this floor a bit different from before?" Tamaki questioned as his legs came to halt in order to avoid getting far from the others.

However, before Sougo had the time to reply, "There are two different staircases and each one leds to different part." Iori cut in and informed everyone. "I checked both." He added.

Tamaki turned to Iori with surprised eyes. "Weren't you scared!?"

Iori wondered why everyone was coming with idiotic questions for him. But, unfortunate for him, it wasn't the time to waste time voicing such objections. 

"There was nothing. Most of the rooms and different chambers were devoid of anything. I didn't go through all of them however there is a high possibility they will be in a similar abandoned state."

"There is an additional third floor." Riku stated.

"I know. I was planning to go there when I run into all of you." Iori retorted back without taking his orbs away from going back and forth between the closed doors.

With one hand pushing his glasses back in their right place. "There's no need to, anymore. Mitsu you found your brother And since we're already here, Let's look in the other rooms, ichi hasn't inspected yet, For any kind of clues on how to get out. It's clearly not as easy as merely passing through the front gate." Yamato proposed while his mind was re-playing falshbacks of the three's earlier futile attempts at finding any front gate on the first floor.

Iori's gut was strongly telling him it would be a complete fruitless journey similar to all the time he has wasted till now. But they didn't have these many options to begin with. His feets were left with nothing but to follow along with everyone else. 

At least he was glad he had, intentionally, left all the rooms he went in with open doors, it would be an easy task for everyone to just pass by without uselessly spending any more time there.

Or that's what Iori originally thought until he found the reality to be a different case.

All the chambers were carefully closed as if Iori's presence there was mere illusion of his own mind that never actually happened..

Not to mention the state of some of their earlier furniture that was, by then, lost or moved from its original place. As though someone else used those places during the short time Iori was away. 

It made little to no sense. But nothing did from the beginning. It was useless trying to put together mismatched pieces to form a whole logical picture.

They only needed to get out.

After surrounding to the fact they would have to go through every room all over again. Iori followed the rest into the first place they stumbled upon. Each one of them moving, separately, to search different sections and corners of the obsolete room.

However, another presence walked closely to Iori's side. "Is something wrong?" Riku asked in a low whisper. His voice barely broke off the eerie but calm atmosphere.

"No." Iori's hand was steadily tracing a worn out table in the middle of the room they just got in. His back was turned to Riku.

"Really? Because you missed this." Riku's voice, that time, was loud enough for everyone else to hear.

In unison, All five heads turned to look at him except for Iori who wasted no time in walking back and resulting in less than two feets separating both of them. His light grey orbs were glued to the piece of paper Riku was holding in his right hand before he handed it to him.

The moment his own hand could touch it, Iori felt the hard paper under the tips of his fingers, which indicated how it was well made of a quality kind of paper. And despite looking so tattered, it still managed to conserve its elegant decorations as if it was primarily made to withstand the consequences of remaining there for few decades.

As soon as Iori's eyes fall on the words before them, his heartbeats slowed in a faltering, heavy motion.

  
.  
Ḟ͍̟̘̱̱̖̟̈́͛͆͞͞o̮̲̤̣̫̬̣̹̱͒̆̈̃̿ͅr̴̡̳͎͇̩͚̲͊͗͐͋̔̏̉͝͡ͅ a̵̳̭̭̩̘͓̾̂̈͒̇͊̀͆c̸̡̘̫͉̯̻͇͔̄̈͊̂̿̏̉̅̚c̷̨͙̠͇͖̦̤̯̦̆̈͗̒̒̈͜e̴̮̰̭̼͚̺͚̰̾̽̐̑̌͡p̛͕̩͔̯̖̊̇͒̀͐͠ͅt͈̼̺̬͙̳͓̗̓̄̈̒͋̉͌̓͋̊i̴̢̛̫̙̩̯̖̯͙͖̿͛̏̍͟n̵͎̮͎̪͍̞̘̫͌̊̓̅̍ģ̸̲͙͚̻̥̙̩̋̎̽̅̊̽́͞ o̸̢̱̖̤͈̍̌̀̐̚̕͜͢͡ư̶̧͍͇͈̩̇̿̾̊̔̋̊̚͡ŗ̧͕̫̰̘̟̋͋͆̔͂̈̈́̕͢͠ͅ m̷̛̜̭̱͕̩͔̲̱͊͂͘͘͘͟ͅọ̧̧̯͉̱̻̭̗̅̓̆̅̌̆̔̾̕̚͢d̷̢͈̮̖̰͇͇̦̅̓́̑̋͟͝͡ė̡͈̝̱̭̖̝̫̊̐̚s͈͖̝͉͕̬͙͛̈́̑̿͟͝t̨̨̛͇̟̏̆̈́̂͒̓̂̆͟͠ i̸̡̬̥̣͈͉͚͆̓̐̐͋͗͜͟n̶͇͉̞̫̼̤͔̠̉̈͊͂̚͟ṿ̲̗̫̩̳̥̺̮͐̓̈́͌̽́̑̇͜ȉ̸͙͚̖̜͔͒͘͞͝ţ̵̣̪̗̭̰̉͛̏͐͢͡ǎ̢̹͍͚͉̜͓̻͎̀͆͊͘̚͞ṭ̨̞̦̥̙͐̒̓̄̓͒̎͟͜ī͇̹͈̺͉̫̉̔̎̋̾̓̆̆̚o̶̦̝̲͇̱̬̥̣̓͐͛̔͌̆͗͊̐n̶͎͔̫͓̼̉́̇̂͑̿ ẅ̶̜̖͚͔̝͇͎͋̎͜͡͞ẻ̡̪̻͕̇͆̎̉͛͆̈̃͡ͅ w̵̨̛̯̮̠̲͈̳̠͇̽͐͛͆͢ǫ̶̢̦̫͍̮͎̼̘̔̔̇̑͆̑u̵̬͕̖̮̦̥͇̥̬͒͆͊̋̚͢͞ļ̧̳̺̥̭̜͍̝̎̏̃̆͋̏̿͢ḍ̘̩̫͕͕̱̑̏̎̔̋ l̢̮̱͓͕̘̰̠͗͒̆̆̐̚ͅi̧̢̛̘̠̪̮̟̪̿̋̉͐̏̍̚̕k̟̻̹͚̜͆̂̍̿̄ȩ̧̛̠̠̞̳̺̻͙́̎́̅̈͜ t̡̧͖̱͇̤̖̬̲̰́̈́̐̒͌́̆͐͆̚o̶͈̲̤̖̤̪͚͉̬̙͑̑̌̇̋̌ ę̨̳͇͕̫͙̲̲́̃̒̋̅̈̉͢x̹̮̟̯̥̰̬͐̅͑͂͌̄͐̇͟͢p̸̢̩̻̣̟͉̐̉̿̄̄͑͋̋͗̚ͅr̬͕̖͕̩̓̅͛͜͞ȩ̢̛̯̭̱̟̪̦̓́̓̓ś̷̜̪̗̊̐͒̐͐̊͜͟͞͠ş̴̛̪̜̩͕̤̙̱̃̆͊͟͜͠ ȫ̜̫̹̬̦͈͋̍̍̂̍͟͠ų̧͔̥̫̜͖̥͗̃̏͜͠r̸͉̳̮͎͓̆̔̿͐͗̒̍̒̚̚ h̛̹̠̳͗͊͑͊͟͠͠͝ͅe̵̛̙̬͕̱̝̼̰̩͌̉͌͗͂̌ả̡̨͚̼̙͇̳̺̟͖̿̒̄̀̉̚r̶̛̮͍͎̖̫̘͚̻̲͊͛͌̑̈́͢t̲̙̠̞̤̱̟͔̳͓̑͌̃̒̑̈͋̏͡f͙͇̪̙̹̮͗̑̋̀̈͌͝͠e͈͉͕͉̬͙͂̾̿͑̽l̷̲̦̤̮͔̹̥̿̍̂̉̚t̵̡̟̗̺̲̋͌̊͘͝ T̡̝̘̥͉̳͖̽̈́̿̎͆̽̄͐͠h̻͈̙̙̰̠̼̺̋̀̔̋̊̔̂̇̕̚ͅa̛͙̹̗͈͆̒̊͛͗̊̿͢͢͡͞ṅ̨̼̻͍͍̍̒̉̑k̴͙̮͍͎̘̗͑̌̏͐͗́̚͞ y͔͍̹̳̗͛̋̃̌ỡ̷̢̙̤̻͔͕͚̀̑̈́̍̐u̦̞̬̘̦͑͊̆͗̄̇̃̀͜ͅ ť̨̝̘̗̗̄̐̍̋͘̕ơ̭͚̹̠̰̦͑̏͒̍̎̕͟͜ͅ a̸̭̣̝̮̺͌̓͗͒̎͢͢͡l̢̢̦̘̼͕̫͂͒̈̚͢ͅl̷̡̯̺̺̇͐̐͗̉͑͢͠ y̥̣̺͉̦̔̑́̊͋̐͘ͅò̦̹͓̪̻̐͌̀͋͟͡ȕ̧̝͙̖̭̫̮͎̌̓͋̌ͅr̸̡̢̢͓̠̹͕͈̹͂̓̓̌̃ e̳̯̞̜͚̺̮̭͋͒͂̃̀̆̄͠i̶̩̤̳͎̒̔̈̈̆̍̏͛͢͞g̬̟̤͈̟̫͆͗̂͒̅̄̓̂̿̀ḩ͔͉̝͚̣̟͍̌̈́͂͌͑͘͜͢͡ṱ̸̡̡̮͈̦̅̾̓́͊̐͡ͅ h̘͉̪͔̎͆̆̏̕ͅở̱̩̤̗̳͌͐̊̕͟ͅu̢̫̙̬̠̪͎̭͐̉̂͞͞͞͝ͅn̴̛͓̻̺̮̅̇̆̿̔͟ö̸̧̡̰͈͕͗̈́͌͗̓̚͟͟͠ͅr̨̼͍̻̳̹̮̣̈́̌̽̓͆̇͒͘s̞̻̱̭͕̘̗͂̒̓̑͂͘͟͠ p̴̣͓̤̹̝̬͎̔̅́̆̾͢͢r̛̤̪͕̱̣̃̒͐͑̾͠͡ě̛̫̩̻̗̪̀͐̎́̓̽̽̏s̸̡̲̦͚͇̄̊͗̔͛̄͢͝e̵͈͚̬̬̞̲̼̙̎̑̈̿̆̽̑͆̀͂͢n̯̰̭̰̞͇͍̆̈́̈́̄͊̍̂̒̊͘ṭ̡̧̻̙̖͖̯̘̈́̈́͒̓̇͆̿͑͊e̪̳͎͙̊̉̂͘̕ͅd͎̫͍̲̮̙̰̼̯̓͆̊̇̔͘͜͞ t̵̗̜͈̲̹̘̽͂̋͒̓͜͠͝ó̸̦͔̦̲͓̜̳͛̂̅͋̂̄͛͢ͅḑ̱̬̲͍̺͓̓̀̊̂̚͟͟͞ͅa̸̹̦̤̩̙͊̐̅̈́̇̄̾̓͜͡y̸̩̞̼̹̹̖̓͂̌̆͗̎̕.̢̭̗̜̜̖̭͉͇̓͆̄̀̈́̐͂̓̐͝  
̬̱̰̩̏̾̇̾̉̈ͅO͕̫̪̼͈͆̈́̌͂͗̑̽̎̇͢ş̰͕̻̲͐̑͒͋̎̌͜ā̴͎̗̼̤͈͙̰̼̀̆̽̉̄̇k̡̰͚̪̳͖͚̱͕͚͗̇̋͛̂͑͐ä̶̱̹̜̭̺́͒̋̍͒̚͝ S̹̣̟̙̭̭̟͊̄̎̑͠ȏ̴̹̟͍̮̽͗͊̎̇̏͘͢͡͠ȕ̷͈̝̮̠̞͚̗̾̎̀͐͜͠ģ̷͎̞̣̲̙̈́̈́̊̂̔ͅͅȯ̺̱̗̥̙̘̺͕̐̊̈̅̀͌̕͜͝  
̴̨̢̛̱̳̳̰̿̑͋̿̏̎̾͡ͅN̵̝̮͙͇̫͈͗̍̎͐̂̎̊̇͂͠i̼͇̬͎̓͂̈́͒̈͐ͅk̶̬͙̳͕̺̯̯͐̾͛͋̈́̾̏̄͘a͔̱̦̖̤̣̥̫͆̅̿̀̅͋͘͞͡ḯ̷̺̲̜̺̙̙͎̲̓͗̈̾̇̒̐͡d̷̨̡̞̯͎͚͕͊͂̕͘ȍ̷̖͎̗̻̺̀͐͐͐͐͛͂̿ Ŷ̡̫̙̟̦͈͇͍͔͉̔͒͘͡ǎ̢͇̬͕̖͍̳͒͊͞m̩̺̰̣̯͙̣̥̺̐̊́̏͂̓͑̐̉͘ȃ͇͕͓͓͉̳͈͙̀́͆̂͒̏́̐͢ͅt̸̲̬̫̳̤̭͍͔̫̊͑̌̌̓̆͌ͅǫ͍̗̩͛̑̏̈́̌͗̕͟͡  
̝͕͓͉͚͑̂̒̆͠Y̴̢̰̪̙̱̻̥̯̓͗͑̓͒̚̚ỏ̭̟̣͇̟̞̭̗͆̊̿̏t̷̢̛̛̛̯̪̺̫̑͐̀̔̕̚͘s̴͔͔͍͖̺̞̣̓̿̍̽̽̊͑̉͒͜͢͞ͅu̢̧͙͍͓̦͈͙̩̇́̑̓͟͝ḃ̴̼͍̭͎̺͇͓̀̇̀̈́͠ͅą̵̠̪̩͕͍̗͔͒̓͐̂͢͞ Ť̷̢̡̪̰͇̖̪̜͖̏̆̐͌͢ą̞͓̟̳͙̫̳̉̅̍̉̏͟ͅm̵͙̘͈̦̣̰̱̭̼̠̽͐͒̈̏͐͛̚͝͠a͎͇̖̼̪̮̓͐͆͐̇̒͗͠k̡̡̟̗̥͓̤̰͓̂̿̔͊͐͛͗ḯ͎̗̳͇̥͓̓̀̐͆̒͟͜͞͡͠  
̸͈̣̜̝̞̖̊̐̄͑̌͜ͅR̢̡̛̛̜͔͈̺̭̞͂̈̓ͅo̳̰̺̟̞̭̹̮̭̭̾̾̄͂̆͑̄̉̏͘k̸̢̗̰͈͉̜͓͈͚͈͐́̓̊͆u͇̘̫̺̞̙̞̼̐̌͂͑̐͗̉͒͊͟͠y͎͖͕̗̯͊͐͂̌̃ą̶̙̹͙̪̽͗̓͛͋͆͞ N̯͎̹͖͍̂̉̋̿̃̅̋͟͡ạ̡̛̦̼͈͎̝̯̪̦̽̈́͗̽̄͐̓̎ǵ̷͕͈̯͈̳̈͒́̕̚͢͢ȋ̢̛̛͔̩̣̠͍͍̖̽̋͑͛̌̀͜͡  
̴̗̗̳̙͉̩̿̃̍̀̓͗̒͜͠Į̰̜̠̫̣̏̓̉͗̓̕̕͢͡z̙̟̘̭̗̺͂̑̒̃͊̕͟ų̞̫͔̳̭̻͉̤͖̇̒̎͗̂͊̓̍̓m̢̛͔̩͖̱͂͆̎̍̆̾̐͠ͅi̧̠̤͙̘̪̓͗͐̄̏̎͢͡ M̶̰̣̠̥̆̅͂̔̄͛͛͛͢͞͠î̴̧͓͖̠̤͚̭͎̌͊̾̌͋͐t͉͚̠͎́̓͛͆͆̆̀͟͢͡ṡ̢̢̲̥̫̟͙͋̀̓͋̍̅́͜ͅu̧̟̝̲̙̹̻̱̽͌̈́̀̌̈̿̔͘͠k̵̘̜̯̳̜̃̓̈̀̎̔ī̴̢̨̗̠̯̩͎͗͒̈̓͒̒̚͠  
̺͈̞̻͚̃̊͑͛͟I͍͙̳̼̠̱̞̬̓̈́͆̍̔̽̾̂͟͠͡z̞̳̺̻̻̞̰̙̱̿͊̔̋͋͞ͅǔ̧͔̲̭̜͉̘͕͒̑̐̅̓͘͞m͖̜̙̝͔̉̎̓͊̿͛̋͟͟i̷͓̜̙̱͚̐͋͌̾̇̋̌́ I̷̛̠̮̞̻̘̮͎̼̾̇̎̓̕̚͠ȯ̯͖̫̯͙͕͛̎̔̓̉̕͡ŗ̡̮̤̠͍̤̹̪̭͋͊̿́͂̚͠i̞̟̦͉̰͎͌̈́̈́̇͞  
̯̺̤̪̭̉͊͌͆͒͑̕N̢͉̯͕̜̿̀̃̚a̵̧̧̹͔͈͉̺̦͆́̇͐͗̎͜͡͡ͅn̸͖̜͓̻̑̏͐͆͜͡a̵͈̰̖̙̗̓̎̄̐̏̈́̈͆͡s̼͈͉͕̮̙̥̽̉̎͡e̥̹͈̬̺̜͚͈̒͗͑́̔̊͢͠ͅ R̖̤̣͕̟̱̤͐͛̃̽̓̈͘̕͟ͅȋ̷͓̙͓̩̘̯̗͗̈́̌͒͜ķ̵̡̨̦̘̲̠̭͗̎͂͌̆̂͑͘͞ů̻̪̘̤͈̠̝̮̘̥̦̠̲͙̼͉̺̋͆̊͂͌͋͛̇̍͘͟͟͝

They were barely comprehensible, Iori resorted to straining his eyes in order to be capable of reading out loud for everyone to hear. ".... thank..you for...a-accepting our invit-tation..? .. Nik..aido Ya..mato, O..sa..ka.....S-Sougo," after he began to recognize the written names, it was easier for him to guess the rest of the names. " ..R..oku..ya Nagi, Yo..tsu...ba Tamaki, Izumi Mitsuki, Izumi Iori...Na nase Riku and.."

Iori stopped for few minutes in an attempt to try to exert more of his sight in order to manage to read the last part which was in a worse state than the rest. "K-K.........I can't read the last name at all. It's completely messed up.." He put the invitation back and met everyone else's gaze after giving a short break to his overworked eyeballs through shutting them for few seconds. 

"Maybe it's Rikkun's brother's name." Tamaki suggested. 

Iori's eyes went back to stare at Riku, there was more or less no reactions of him. It was a possibility that would be too hard to be asserted in the kind of unknown place they were in. After all, Iori was merely lucky to be able to meet again with his brother.

And hen you get right down to it, holding to a faint hope would do no one any good.

When Iori was about to open his mouth to dismiss Tamaki's idea for the time being, his eyes caught the sight of another piece of paper falling before his shoes which pointed out its original whereabouts, attached to the disturbing invitation.

His heart had just returned to its original pace and Iori was surely not keen on getting another thing which would end up just distributing it all over again. Yet the false hope of getting any sort of real clues drove him to lean in and retrieve it. He noticed the other five circling around him but keeping their silence by that time.

As soon as he tried to silently read the paper, which was, luckily, more clear and easier to get, Iori's orbs widened slightly the more he read.

It consisted of a list of instructions on how to get out of that wicked castle.

However, they weren't of the pleasant, simple type.

"We must find the eighth member no matter what." Iori's tone was stern yet held evident worry along with it.

"Provide more details." Yamato's words sounded as an order more than a mere request.

But, instead of compiling to what the other one asked, Iori just gave up the whole paper to him and rested his left hand in his jeans pocket.

The air started to feel heavy with every second passing.

"We have to either be eight or six members to be allowed to leave through a room, that we will still have to search for, which will have some sort of gates permitting us to leave in pairs only. It's either we find the eighth or get stuck here forever..Unless" Yamato spoke to everyone before glancing back at Iori. "Unfortunately, our third option was cut." His eyes turned to the rest while holding the paper high for everyone to see the lower lost part of it.

Iori's left hand tightened around the small piece of paper inside of his pocket while saying nothing and only managing to keep his expression from giving anything away in the slightest.

And just as though it was the end with no more hope in sight or any left intentions to go through with this. Silence slipped in to take over the place. No one was saying anything but only looking down.

"Why is everyone giving up on finding the eighth one even though we haven't even tried to find them? It's not like we all were together from the beginning. And even if we were able to get out without them, it'd just be cruel to be abandoned here on your own..forever.." Nagi reasoned in a wistful tone.

Mitsuki looked Nagi in the eyes, "No one is giving up yet, Nagi. We just got lost wondering if the additional part would have provided any more helpful instructions or not." He assured before turning to the one who was still holding the paper. "Isn't that right, old man?"

With Mitsuki's eyes set on him, Yamato smirked and throw the paper back on the table. "Right right~ Even though it doesn't look like a simple task to get outta here, this place doesn't seem to be very fond of us spending more than our welcomed stay. Let's spilt."

"What!?"

"I agree."

Turning to his brother. "What are you agreeing to, Iori?"

"We will get things better done this way. A part of us can search for the gates while the other will try to find the lost member." Iori answered.

Despite Iori's logical thinking, it didn't sound the best course of action they can resort to. "But Iori-kun you, yourself, said there's other floors depending on what stairs we use. And with how the state of the rooms changed in the short time you left them, it'd be too easy to get lost and even not be able to get together again at all.." Sougo objected.

"That's why we'll be divided into two teams only. Me and Nanase-san will try to find the eighth member while you five will look for the gates."

When Iori made it clear to avoid the chance of anyone protesting, "After nearly an hour, we will gather where we first meet. And since ichi wasn't with us then, Riku will lead them two, there." Yamato further explained.

"Shouldn't Mikki go with Iorin and Rikkun?"

"No. No need." Iori rejected Tamaki's suggestion immediately.

Needlessly to say that Mitsuki wanted to propose the same thing, which would make the whole idea less illogical, but he knows his brother long enough to get that he had some other hidden motives which he was incapable of sharing with everyone, just yet. "Riku are you okay with that?" Mitsuki asked instead.

It was too noticeable how entirely quiet Riku had gotten the whole time to the point of Mitsuki's question startling him a bit. "A-ah Yes! And I may also get to meet Tenn-ni!!" He smiled at the concerned faces directed at him.

"Let's not waste any more time, then." Iori grabbed Riku's wrist and led them out of the room while Riku kept waving to the other five happily until they were out of his sight.

Not before they were walking side by side that Iori let go of the other's hand.

With the long forgotten warmth parting from his skin, "Iori didn't need to let go." Riku playfully complained. 

"There was no reason to keep holding on."

But the way Iori's answer came out, it allowed another double meaning of his words to be conveyed to Riku, instead. Which resulted in his body tensing a little before he drove it away with a quiet chuckle. "It just felt nice."

At the unusual retort, Iori side glanced Riku who was looking back at him. Iori turned his eyes back to this lounge before them at once. "Aren't you more familiar with this place than me." Iori's question sounded more of a statement than a real question.

"Hmmm not really."

Their feets were climbing up to the third untouched floor, the stairs felt fragile and more unstable than the rest. "How much time have you been here, then?" Iori asked while carefully choosing where to put his feet.

"I don't know but it wasn't long. And Iori?" Riku was steadily following in the other's steps.

"Long. What about your twin brother?"

"He isn't here."

"Huh?" The unforseen answer stopped Iori in his tracks all of a sudden, which resulted in Riku pumping into him and losing his balance, at once.

That's before another hand got a grip of him and rescued Riku from falling the whole way down. "Careful!" Iori scolded as though he wasn't the cause for the other's imbalance.

Not before regaining back his steps steadily on the floor and reaching the end of the stairs, that Riku decided to reply. "Iori is holding on, again." He pointed out instead of answering the question.

"I'm not planning on returning to Nii-san and the others with you dead." Iori said as he removed his grip from the other.

"hahaha. I won't deny from a simple fall."

Iori didn't miss Riku's awkard laugh as he managed to match with his pace again, although his words were making more sense than Iori's. With a sigh. "Anyway. Were you lying about searching for your brother?" He accused directly.

"Doesn't this make us equals since Iori lied about the cut paper as well." Riku's lips crooked up in a harmless grin.

Iori's legs came to a stop in order to allow himself to fully face the other one. "That's right." He said as he took off the small piece of paper in his pocket to offer it to Riku. "As I guessed, you were the only one who noticed along with Nikiaido-san who was merely suspicious. That's why I was wondering why didn't you say anything to confirm his gut feeling."

However, Instead of touching the offered piece of paper. "But not saying anything, granted me more time with Iori. On our own only." His orbs locked with the grey pair before them. "I'm interested in Iori." Riku answered with a radiant smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far.  
This fic will be updated in three weeks time due to pressing exams.  
It will most probably be the last chapter  
Your criticism, comments and kudos are appreciated as always.  
Till we meet again.


End file.
